ViraCore is a tool-based biotechnology company that is creating a drug discovery platform for use by the pharmaceutical and biotechnology industries. ViraCore is developing "lipoparticles", nanometer-sized particles surrounded by a lipid bilayer and embedded with membrane-bound receptors, to purify and solubilize complex receptors from the cell surface while maintaining their structural integrity. ViraCore intends to leverage this technology for drug discovery and research of integral membrane proteins on biosensors and other microfluidic devices. Approximately half of the drugs in use today target membrane proteins, including G-protein coupled receptors. The purpose of this proposal is to scale lipoparticle production techniques, modify and improve lipoparticle properties, begin development of second-generation lipoparticles with unique capabilities, and validate lipoparticles for drug discovery applications. The goals of this proposal are to: - Optimize Commercial Manufacture Protocols - Develop Second- generation Lipoparticles - Improve Lipoparticle Composition - Validate Lipoparticles as Drug Screening Reagents